


A Family For Always

by Julia3132



Series: A Boyfriend for Christmas [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine adopted her, Character death mentioned-Sebastian Smythe, Fathers-to-be Blam, Kitty was his daughter, M/M, Married Blam, Multiple canon characters in different roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sam try to juggle a rambunctious 6-year old, Brittany and Santana moving in, unexpected career opportunities, unwelcome reminders of their pasts and a puppy as they get ready to become fathers...to sextuplets.





	1. Kitty's Family's New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Boyfriend for Christmas Series, although I will no longer be following the Hallmark Movie theme as strictly as Parts 1 & 2\. Also, I’m trying something new and plan on updating once a month, at least through when the babies come. If this works, I might continue through Christmas as the idea of the first few months with Blam, Kitty and the sextuplets amuses me.
> 
> I cannot stress enough that you should read parts 1 & 2 first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 6 kids on the way, a lot of decisions need to be made…some harder than others. Decisions that bring both Blaine and Sam to question how they are going to handle their new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were 2 parts glossed over in the last chapter of A Family For Christmas that are picked up here. #1 Blaine wrote a song for his friends’(Jeff & Nick) TV show which won an Emmy and is nominated for a Grammy. #2 Blaine changed his last name to Evans when he and Sam married but uses Anderson professionally.

**January 2**

Blaine ran his fingers down the sleeve of the suit. “This shouldn’t be this hard.”

The suit was Sebastian’s. In fact, everything in the room was Sebastian’s. After Blaine bought the house, he had Hunter send specific items from the apartment in NYC. Very little of his and Kitty’s possessions made their way west but EVERYTHING of Sebastian’s did. Blaine put it all in this room primarily because the door had a lock and he hadn’t been in the right mind frame to make decisions.

That’s where it all sat for almost 2 years. Once in a while Blaine would go in and find something to give to Kitty but nothing too in depth. That all changed when he and Sam found out about the sextuplets. They insisted Brittany and Santana move in and they needed the room. Technically, this should have been Blaine’s room from the beginning…a large master with remodeled en suite. At the time, he had wanted to be upstairs next to Kitty and never felt the need to change.

Blaine was brought out of his head when he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him from behind. “It’s still kind of hard to believe there’s over half a million dollars worth of clothes in this closet” Sam said as he set his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “You still ok giving Ryder one of the suits? I loved how he couldn’t stop saying _Each of those suits costs more than my car_.”

“It seemed silly for him to have to go buy one for his interview when there are 50 here.” Blaine turned around and melted into comfort of Sam’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m having such a hard time with this.”

“Hey, don’t you dare say that. The anniversary of Sebastian’s death was only 3 days ago and you have spent all the time between then and now going through these boxes. I’m just glad Hunter was here to help you do it.”

“Me too. I’m also glad we took Carole’s suggestion and included Kitty as much as possible.”

“Some of those Sebastian stories were hilarious but it was funnier watching you and Hunter trip over words trying to make them G-rated.”

“Some were harder than others.” Blaine went up on his toes and gave Sam a quick kiss. “We better get out of here before Kitty starts complaining about being hungry.”

“Um…”

“Um, what?”

“She’s had dinner…and a bath…and we watched Meerkat Manor before I tucked her in.” When Sam felt Blaine slump, he lifted his chin to make sure he was paying attention “She understands, B.”

“The 6 year-old shouldn’t be the understanding one. She lost he Daddy.”

“But she doesn’t have 10 years of memories attached to these items. We don’t have to do this tomorrow…or even at all.”

Blaine shook his head, more for his benefit than Sam’s. “I know your parents offered to have your sister and Santana move in with them but six of those kids are ours. They’re our responsibility. Plus, we need to start getting things ready for when we move to the new house. The girls aren’t going to want Sebastian’s stuff hanging around when we move out.”

“Thanks for not fighting Dad when he said he wanted to oversee the build.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic I don’t have to try to learn construction lingo but Burt shouldn’t have to sell his shop to help out.”

Sam laughed remembering the moment they told Burt they accepted his offer. “B, he’s been wanting to retire, this gave him an excuse. When you have doubts think about how happy he was when he showed us his Control Center.”

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve seen so many clipboards in my life.”

“The old man’s love of clipboards is pretty epic.”

Blaine tightened his arms around Sam and, for the first time since they heard the news about the babies, completely relaxed. It never ceased to amaze him how his husband always knew exactly what to do or say to make him feel better. “Let’s get to bed. We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Two weeks later the room was ready so Brittany and Santana moved in. If they weren’t enough, Sugar, the puppy Sam had got them for Christmas, was finally old enough to come home. It was a full house, and they all knew they were in a quote/unquote Honeymoon Period, but they were making it work.  
That was until Sam, Brittany and Santana went behind Blaine’s back to get him to go to the Grammy Awards.

“Babe, we’re sorry” Sam hoped since their bedroom door was closed the girls wouldn’t hear the yelling. “We’ll fix this.”

“You three went through Kitty. What am I supposed to say, Sam? S _orry Sweetie but Papa’s not going to the fancy party in Los Angeles so you can’t go either. You won’t be getting a new dress, or get to see Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick and you’re definitely not going to Disney Land._ You knew I didn’t want to go. This is crap Kurt would have pulled!” Ok, that was a low blow. “You didn’t deserve that.”

Sam sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. Blaine took a seat but further away than suggested. “I just don’t understand why you don’t want to go. Even if you don’t win, you’ll get to see tons of artists and musicians you admire…maybe even meet a couple. And when you do win, won’t people want to talk to you about having ¾ of an eagle? Jeff said reporters have already asked him and Nick about you.”

“It’s ¾ of and EGOT…Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony.” Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself, but it also gave him time to think. How was he suppose to explain this when he didn’t fully understand himself? “The thing is I earned my Tony. I studied theater, I auditioned and after several excruciating callbacks won the role of Marius. Then I got up on stage 8 times a week and sung my heart out each and every night. Hell, I even had to kiss a girl every performance.”

The last comment lightened the mood a little. Sam took a chance and scooted over. “Are you saying you didn’t earn your Emmy or, if you win, Grammy?”

“No…maybe? _This Time_ is something I did as a favor for two old college friends. There was no blood, sweat and tears poured into it like it was with Broadway. But more importantly, it’s not my life anymore, Sammy. I’m Blaine Evans, not Blaine Anderson. My life is here with you and Kitty, getting ready for the babies. I quit my job so I could be here for Brittany and Santana not fly off to California.”

“And they will be fine if you go to LA for 3 days. Take the time to spend with Kitty. How much Papa/daughter time will you get after the babies get here?”

He did have a point. One of Blaine’s biggest fears was Kitty would feel pushed aside after being the center of his universe for 6 years. “Fine, but you have to help me convince her to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter instead of Disney Land.”

Before Sam could answer, there was banging at the door. “It’s us. We needs help.”

Blaine ran and opened the bedroom door to find Kitty in tears, holding Sugar by her leash. They were both soaking wet and covered in mud. A quick look down the hallway let him know the child and the puppy weren’t the only things covered in mud. “What happened, Sweetie?”

 _*sniff*_ “It’s times for Sugar to goes potty but no ones was there to tell so took hers outs by myself” _*sniff*_

Sam scooped up Kitty in one arm and Sugar in the other and headed toward Kitty’s room. “I’m throwing them both into a nice warm bubble bath. You get the towels and jammies. We’ll worry about the rest of it later.”

It didn’t take long for Blaine to hear Kitty squealing in laughter which eventually turned into a sing-along of _How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?_ complete with Sugar barking at the appropriate times. Yes, this was his life now. Not NYC or LA. Definitely not award shows. But it would be good to see Jeff and Nick in person and there was no reason he and Kitty couldn’t go to both Wizarding World and Disney Land…unless that stupid Disney song stole his Grammy.

Ok, maybe he wanted to win.

And like his brilliant husband said…they’d worry about the rest later.

**January 31**

This was to be the last Friday night dinner at Burt and Carole’s since Brittany officially went on bed rest the next day. Of course, the topic of conversation went to what it always did when they were all together…baby names.

Brittany and Santana had it easy. They had always known their daughters’ names…Elizabeth after Brittany’s mother and Sofia after Santana’s grandmother. They only had to be concerned with middle names. Blaine and Sam were a different story. They knew they had to fit Sebastian in there somehow and thankfully Hunter talked Kitty out of the idea of naming the babies after her favorite Meerkats on Meerkat Manor. With every other suggestion nothing seemed to fit as a first and middle tandem.

Except one

“Before we go any further, there is one name Blaine and I have agreed upon but we want to run it by Carole” Sam announced in the middle of a random argument over the name James.

That got everyone’s attention but most of them figured out where this was going. Well, everyone but the lady in question.

“Me?” an oblivious Carole asked. “Why me?”

Blaine grabbed on to Sam’s hand for support. They really wanted this. “There was a name Sam loved for one of the boys and I used one of my 3 non-negotiable vetoes on it…Huckleberry.”

Sam didn’t appreciate the laughter. “Hey, it’s a great name! I heard it on a TV show. But what I wanted was to call him Huck. Huck Evans, quarterback. No, Huck Evans, linebacker.”

It was Blaine’s turn to laugh. “He sometimes forgets that I’m the biological father. Even with Brittany’s DNA, I wouldn’t count on any football players.” He gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before refocusing on Carole. “Anyway, once he was done whining, I noticed a different name we had on our list…Christopher.”

“Christopher?” Carole reverently whispered, shock clearly overtaking her. “As in…?”

“Finn’s dad, yes.”

Burt pulled a chair next to his wife and put his arm around her for support. “Boys, how does the name Christopher match up with Huckleberry?”

Blaine nodded to Sam to take over the explanation. “It doesn’t but Hudson does…Hudson Christopher Evans, Hud for short. We wish we would have thought of it before Finn went back to Harvard so we could ask both of you at the same time if it would be alright…”

“Yes!” Carole called out while sprinting to engulf her step-son and son-in-law in her arms.

With all the surprises, missteps and flat out disasters of the past month, Sam had had serious doubts on how he was going to handle 6 babies. Kitty had come into his life as a 5 year-old who had been raised not only by Blaine but Sebastian, the world’s 2nd most-perfect father (Burt being the 1st of course). When he would say something Blaine would always laugh, then tell him a story of Sebastian’s early days with Kitty and then marvel at how the little girl was still alive.

However, in this moment, he felt a sense of peace…total and complete terror for sure, yet there most definitely was peace. One of the boys had a name. They had a long way to go but looking across the room and seeing the pride in Burt’s eyes reminded Sam that he and Blaine didn’t have to get there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, January was posted on February 1 but February will be posted in February.
> 
> Blaine song is based off the song Darren wrote for the final episode of Glee (also titled This Time)


	2. Kitty's California Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sam and Blaine are given glimpses into what their lives could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my writing I attempt to keep word counts per chapter within a 200-300 word range, although that doesn’t always work. In this fic, word counts per chapter will vary widely since each chapter represents one month. Some months will have more happening than others. February is one of those months.
> 
> Reminders: Burt is Sam’s dad so his last name is Evans.
> 
> While the focus is on Brittany and the sextuplets since this is a Blam fic, Santana is also pregnant but with twins.
> 
> Song lyrics were adjusted to fit the storyline

**February 8th**

Sam walked into the locker room at McKinley High School after getting a call from Coach Beiste. Blaine had insisted he keep his part-time job as the assistant football coach. Sam didn’t do it for the money, in fact, he volunteered. He did it for his love of football. After his shoulder injury ended his dreams of the pros, he thought about going into coaching as a profession but instead, he bought the Lima Bean, met Blaine and Kitty, and the rest was history. He wouldn’t change his life for anything.

When he found the head coach, she wasn’t alone. “Oh, I’m sorry Coach. I thought you said 10AM.”

“Sam, you said you were going to call me Shannon off season.”

“I said I would try. At least I stopped calling you Ma’am.”

“That is true. Sam, I’d like you to meet Artie Abrams, new head coach at Ohio State. Coach Abrams, this is Sam Evans.”

“Artie, please. Good to meet you, Sam” the coach said as he extended his hand. “I remember you from your days at Kentucky. Shame about your shoulder.”

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, Sir...Artie. I’m guessing you’re here to have a Come to Jesus meeting with Shane about his grades.” Both coaches laughed as that was exactly why he was in Lima. “Coach…Shannon, I think I have a solution. Blaine said he’d tutor Shane one-on-one but he’d have to come to the house. The only issue is he’s going to be in LA for a few days next week but Carole volunteered to pick-up those days.”

Artie looked at Shannon, who didn’t seem surprised. “Wow, I’m impressed. That’s a step above and beyond.”

“Yeah, I went through Kentucky on the Rocks-for-Jocks track and I know Shane can do better. I wouldn’t have finished my degree without the help of tutors my dad hired.”

“Didn’t the team get you tutors?”

“Let me just say, I loved every minute of my time at Kentucky, but the tutors the team set me up with seemed to be more interested in my remaining academically eligible than actually learning something. Excuse me.” Sam stepped away to answer a call but the coaches were drawn into his conversation by the volume of his voice. “What the hell is she doing there, Noah? She’s supposed to be on bedrest…Did you get ahold of Blaine and Santana?...My dad, too. Good… I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Do me a favor and get her into a chair with her feet up.”

“Sam, is everything ok?” Shannon asked with a great amount of concern, knowing what was going on with Brittany and the babies. Hell, the whole town knew about the 8 grandbabies Burt Evans had coming. He wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Brittany went on bedrest the first of the month but she showed up at the Lima Bean complaining about being bored. I have no idea why she was alone in the first place. I’m sorry, Coach…Shannon…”

“Pumkin’, why are you still here? Go!”

Sam took her advice and called out his goodbyes. The moment he was out the door Artie saw a complete shift in his counterpart’s demeanor. “There’s something going on, isn’t there?”

“Thanks for playing along with the story about Shane’s grades. I was the distraction to get him out of the Lima Bean. He’s the owner.”

“And his wife, Brittany, wanted to surprise him?”

Artie didn’t expect laughter, especially that hard. “Britt’s not his wife. She’s his sister, and also his surrogate. Sam and his husband, Blaine, are expecting 5 boys and a girl in June” Shannon explained as soon as she caught her breath.

“Oh, wow.” Artie hadn’t told her that he was there for another reason besides Shane…Sam. This little deception had made things easier. “Would it be possible to go to Sam’s coffee shop? You mentioning coffee made me realize how much I need some.”

While the two of them left for the Lima Bean, Sam arrived and saw Brittany sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs with her feet on an ottoman. Once relief took over, he began to take in who else was there…his dad, Carole, Santana and her mom, Ryder and Marley, Mike and Adam, half of his football team and almost all the cheerleaders, Blaine’s friends from Dalton Elementary and all the Lima Bean’s employees, including the ones off-shift. “I’ve been set up, haven’t I?” he asked the crowd before finally realizing who was missing. “Where’s my husband and daughter? And where’s Noah? He called to get me here.”

The football players moved aside to reveal Blaine and Noah sitting on stools with guitars with Kitty on one between them. “Hi, Sammy!”

“Hi, Munchkin. Whatcha doing?”

Kitty let out an overexaggerated sigh complete with what Blaine called her Sebastian (annoyed disbelief/are you really that stupid?) face. “I’m goings to sing a song, duh!” Blaine cleared his throat so she corrected herself. “Papa and I are goings to sing a song and Noah’s playing guitar…duh.”

The crowd laughed, including Shannon who had just arrived with Coach Abrams. Now Sam knew for sure something was up but… “Why?”

“Because it’s February 8th” Blaine reminded him. He waited for Sam to put the pieces together before he explained the significance to the others. It didn’t take long. “Two years ago, Kitty and I moved to Lima from New York. We were so broken after Sebastian’s death but I knew I had to begin to function again, if not for myself then for Kitty. Fortunately, I can’t function without coffee so somehow Kitty and I found our way here.”

“It was February 8th” Sam remembered the day well. He considered it the most important day of his life since everything else revolved around him and Blaine finding each other.

“That night, when Kitty asked if we could go back to the Lima Bean and see Sammy, I knew I had to have Sam in my life. So, we came back and back…and back. I fell in love with him here, at the Lima Bean, and not just for his amazing coffee.”

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Sam never took his eyes from the front but he knew immediately the arm wrapping itself around him belonged to his father. “I love him so much, Dad.”

“I know you do. Now, shut up and listen to your song.”

 _Me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_  
_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_

(with Kitty) _We found love right where we are_

By the time the song finished most of those gathered were reduced to blubbering idiots. Sam wasn’t one but he did wipe his eyes as he went to Blaine and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “You are in so much trouble later tonight” he growled in a voice that was far beyond the opposite if chaste.

“Counting on it.”

“Did you likes it, Sammy?”

He turned and scooped a giggly Kitty into his arms and blew a raspberry into her cheek. “It was perfect.”

“Did you gets…get where we sang right where we are because we mets you here?”

“I did and I also noticed how well you said your words.”

Blaine had to agree. “Adam’s suggestion to have her sing with me really seems to be working. Sweetie, why don’t you go see what he and Uncle Mikey thought.” She couldn’t squirm out of Sam’s arms fast enough. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for our first Valentine’s Day as husbands.”

The last comment brought on what Burt would call a lightbulb moment. “Blaine, you and Kitty are going to the Grammys, that’s final.”

“* _Groaning noises_ * Why did they have to change my category to the televised portion?”

“Maybe Jeff and Nick will know when you get there. And FYI, plan to have a discussion about your belief you’re not a quote/unquote song writer.”

“Sam…”

“Go, listen to your adoring fans. I’m going to have a talk with a few of your co-conspirators.” Once Blaine left, he went to the one he was most surprised with. “Shane, truth time, are you failing 3 of your classes?”

“Nah, Coach, I’m making honor roll this quarter. Blaine and Coach Beiste asked me to help when they found out Coach Abrams was coming to talk with me about spring ball.” Shane pulled him away from the other players and cheerleaders. “But do you think Blaine would help me and the guys with some song writing. Gina and the other girls were swooning.”

“Swooning? Good word. Ask him after he gets back from the Grammys but don’t wait too long. When the babies come everything changes. And Shane, thanks.” Sam thanked the others for coming then set his sights on Coach Beiste. “How long?”

“Blaine came to me about a week ago.”

“And you, Coach Abrams?”

“Pure coincidence. I’m just along for the ride…and coffee. Sam, I’m going to be back in Lima in a couple of days. Can I give you a call when my schedule is more concrete and set up a meeting?”

**Grammys**

“Kitty, stay here.”

Blaine didn’t have an issue having to walk the red carpet. It wasn’t like anyone would want to interview the guy who was going to lose to the Disney Song. The issue was walking the red carpet with Kitty…his 6 (almost 7) year-old daughter who Burt (without his knowledge) had given a cell phone so she could take selfies with all the stars. Jeff and Nick had been able to corral a couple of artists they were working with to take pictures but then….

“But Papa, it’s Blake Shelton. He’s Sammy’s favorite. Murray wants to meet him.” Kitty had been letting go of Murray more and more but, even though she was excited to go to the Grammys, no one questioned when she asked if Murray could come. The stuffed Meerkat was still her version of a security blanket. Carole had even made him a matching bowtie to the princess dress she had made Kitty.

Jeff and Nick laughed at Blaine’s frustration. This was fun to watch considering they had been two of the only people Blaine had allowed into the apartment in the early weeks following Sebastian’s death. The difference two years had made in the life of their college bestie was literally the difference between night and day.

Nick bent down to Kitty’s level and pointed over to the country music star. “See how Blake is talking to the man with the microphone? He’s working right now. Maybe we can find a way to meet him later.”

Kitty made the face she always did when she understood but wasn’t happy about it. “Ok, but why doesn’t the man with the mic-phone want to talk with Papa? He’s gettings a Grammys too.”

Blaine picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek before setting her back down. “Papa’s not getting a Grammy, Sweetie. Remember the Disney Song is going to win. We’re here to see Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick win their Grammy.”

“Your song is better.”

“You didn’t say that when you sang along with the movie a thousand times.”

“Paaaapaaaa” Oh god, not the Sebastian face “The Meerkat sang the song in the movies. Murray and I had to sing it.”

“Of course, you and Murray did.” Kitty went back to watching Blake Shelton give his interview so Blaine focused on his friends. “You don’t have to babysit us, we can find our way in. Guys, seriously. Moving into music producing now that _Drama_ is over is huge. You should be networking.

“We can network anytime, Blaine” Jeff told him with Nick adding “We don’t get many chances to spend time with you and Kitty. Although, we could spend more time together if you let us put out that song you wrote for Sam.”

“I regret asking your opinion.” Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A sense of panic set in because everyone agreed to only contact him if there was a problem with Brittany.

_From Sam: Is there a reason our daughter is on national tv telling Ryan Seacrest how your song is better than the Disney Song?_

“Oh, shit!”

If Blaine thought he would be able to take Kitty, apologize and then slip back into anonymity, he was sorely mistaken. He had no idea Ryan had been such a big fan of _Drama._ Jeff and Nick handled most of the questions but then Nick mentioned if Blaine won, he’d have ¾ of an EGOT. Between other interviewers catching on to that fact and Kitty becoming a media darling, the trip down the red carpet became much more complicated and took three times longer than anticipated. However, Kitty did get quite the selfie collection…including one with Blake Shelton they made sure to send to Sam right away.

One of the benefits of the extra time was Jeff was able to find out why Blaine’s category was moved to the main show. The Disney Song was up for several awards but it was competing against big name artists such as Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift. The producers wanted to assure the song won an award in front of the cameras. Jeff’s source said he’d deny it if anyone asked, but they all agreed it made sense.

Kitty handled the flow of the ceremony much better than Blaine expected. The host kept a quick pace and the musical acts were some of the little girl’s favorites (and new selfie buddies). He was pretty sure the squeal she let out when Blake took the stage could be picked-out by Sam and the others watching back in Lima. About an hour in, Jeff and Nick told Blaine after the commercial break his category would be announced. For half a second, Blaine thought maybe he could win but then Lin-Manuel Miranda got onstage and introduced the performance of the Disney Song.

Oh, well

When it was over, Blaine quickly reminded Kitty that he wouldn’t win but when they said his name to wave because Sam, along with everyone else they knew, would see them. The audience let out a collective “Aww” when they saw her on the side screens, sitting in Blaine’s lap, waving frantically with Murray in her other arm and a huge smile on her face.

_And the winner is, oh…Blaine Anderson for This Time from the television series Drama._

Blaine sat stunned but Jeff, Nick and Kitty jumped to their feet. “Blaine, get up!” Nick yelled over the crowd while Jeff gave him a slight push from behind to get him to move.

Kitty wasn’t so patient. “Comes on, Papa!” The next thing Blaine knew he was being dragged down the aisle by his daughter, to the laughter and cheers of the audience.

_This is Blaine Anderson’s first nomination and first win giving him three-quarters of the coveted EGOT. This Time won the Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Blaine won a Tony for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical for the role of Marius in the 2014 revival of Les Misérables._

When they reached the stairs, he lifted Kitty into his arms while frantically constructing an acceptance speech in his head. How the hell had this happened? Blaine accepted the award from Lin-Manuel then the man who wrote _Hamilton_ took Kitty by the hand and lead her off to the side.

Surreal

“Uh, wow. I know people say they don’t have a speech because they didn’t expect to win but I don’t have a speech because I didn’t expect to win.” That earned Blaine a laugh and a moment to breathe. “I’d like to thank the recording academy. I’d like to thank my friends Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval for asking me to do this. But, none of this would be possible without my husband Sam. Sam, your faith in me was everything. You were the one that made me believe that this time no one’s going to say goodbye. I love you and our family more than anything.”

As Blaine collected Kitty and exited the stage, the people gathered at Blaine and Sam’s house were going nuts. They had just hoped to get glimpses of Blaine and Kitty, no one expected Blaine to win. Blaine made sure of it.

Thankfully, Burt didn’t listen and had brought not only bottles of champagne, but also sparkling cider for the pregnant ladies. He was about to head to the kitchen but stopped and asked Mike and Adam to take care of it. He saw something that needed his immediate attention.

He followed Sam into Blaine’s music room and shut the door behind him. “What’s going through your head or do I even have to ask?”

“That’s where Blaine belongs, Dad. On the stage, accepting awards for his insane talent. He doesn’t belong here in nowhere Ohio, stuck in a house with 7 kids and a dog. He’s given up everything to be with me. What kind of husband does that make me? What kind of person does that make me? You didn’t raise me to be so…so…selfish.”

Sam sat down and his head in his hands causing Burt to flashback to one of his favorite memories. “Remember what I told you when you finally admitted you were in love with Blaine?”

“Yeah, you said let’s go get your family. What does that have to do with anything?”

Burt went and sat next to Sam and pulled his hair back from his face. It was something Sam’s mom had done when she was alive and he hoped it would help. “You, Blaine and Kitty have been a family from the moment the two of them first walked into the Lima Bean. That song Blaine wrote for you said so. _People fall in love in mysterious ways_ …”

“Please don’t ruin my song by singing” Sam sighed before lifting his head. “If anything, that song proves my point that Blaine should be in LA or NYC.”

“Ok, that’s it.”

Burt smacked Sam in the back of the head “Ouch!”

“When Coach Abrams offered you a job as Quarterback Coach for the #1 team in college football, how long did it take you to say _No_ _thank you_?”

“About 30 seconds.”

“Why?”

“Because football’s not my dream anymore.”

“Why not? Did you stop loving the game?”

“No, I love football but not as much as…oh.”

“What Blaine has accomplished is amazing. He is insanely talented but music isn’t his dream anymore. You, Kitty and those babies are. He’s told you this a million times. Son, you’ve got to start believing him.”

They rejoined the party and Sam was able to celebrate Blaine’s win with a sense of peace he hadn’t felt since Blaine and Kitty left for LA. An hour later he got a text from Blaine saying it would probably be a couple of hours until they were back at the hotel. Evidently, Kitty had become BFFs with Beyoncé and Jay-Z’s daughter and they were all headed to one of the after-parties.

And Sam was ok with it. Everyone else lost their minds again but Sam really was ok.

Blaine’s estimate of two hours turned into three before he was able to tuck Kitty into bed. “You was really wrongs, Papa” Kitty yawned, fighting to stay awake. “You saids you wouldn’ts wins buts you dids.”

“You’re right, I was wrong.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. No matter how much her speech improved, the more tired she was the worse her impediment became. “Go to sleep, Sweetie. You had a big day.”

“But the songs…”

“You close your eyes. I’ll sing the goodnight song.”

“Oks, Papas.”

 _You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_

By this point she was already asleep but he kept singing. This was Sebastian’s song and Blaine couldn’t help but wonder what he would have thought about the events of the evening.

“Congratulations”

Blaine stopped singing and shook his head. He should have known better. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

Sebastian sat down on the opposite side of the bed. “She’s gotten so big.”

“It’s hard to believe she’ll be seven next month.” Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian’s and marveled at how warm it felt. “She reminds me more of you every day. She has all of your mannerisms and has an eye-roll/smirk combo that quite frankly puts yours to shame.”

“That’s my girl. Speaking of girls, I’ve got a name for your daughter.”

“This should be interesting. Just so you know, Sam and I have already chosen Katherine as her middle name. When we changed Kitty's name legally, I told Sam I wanted to use Katherine if we ever had a daughter since it was your grandmother’s name.”

“Thanks.”

“So, what do you think Sam and I should name our daughter?”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kitty’s cheek then turned to Blaine with the snarkiest snarky smile Blaine had ever seen. “Sebrina. See you around, Killer.”

Blaine sat straight up in bed, disoriented to his surroundings until he figured out, he had fallen asleep next to Kitty. He carefully got up and went to the sitting area of their hotel suite. Sam had told him to call no matter how late. “Hey, Sexy. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, my Grammy winning husband. How was partying like a rock star?”

“Tiring. I fell asleep tucking Kitty in and had a really strange dream.”

“How strange?”

“If you believe in reincarnation, we’re in a lot of trouble.”

 **Baby Name Update (4 months to go)**  
Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B:  
Boy C:  
Boy D:  
Boy E:  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn’t necessarily follow the Hallmark theme but even I’ve got to admit this one got pretty sappy.
> 
> A Come to Jesus meeting is described as one where, when it is finished, whomever it was held for will “see the light”
> 
> Thinking Out Loud: Sheeran, Ed; Wadge, Amy 2014
> 
> I never set a timeline since this is a complete AU. I went with 2014 for the revival of Les Mis because there was actually one on Broadway at the time.


	3. Kitty's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces a crisis with Kitty while Blaine is in NYC with Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn’t going to stick as strictly to the Hallmark formula but this is the “most Hallmarky” chapter of the entire series.
> 
> Special thanks to EGoT for catching my embarrassing mistakes last chapter. Learned my lesson of not posting while on cold medicine.

**March**

Following the Grammy’s, life became even more hectic, but in a way Blaine and Sam loved.

Both had had a chance to look down a road of what could have been their future, and both were beyond happy they were roads not taken. They loved their life with Kitty and were at a point where sheer joy was overriding sheer terror when it came to the babies. Blaine had even grown to love Sugar who was already a 20-pound ball of pure energy and not the tiny puppy Sam brought home only 2 months earlier.

The weather had cleared up enough to begin construction on the new house. Burt was able to sell his shop so he (and his clipboards) kept them updated daily on progress. However, a surprise winter storm put them behind. If they wanted to be moved in by the time the babies were due in June, there could be no more delays.

To get things caught-up, Sam made Noah a partner in the Lima Bean and was now devoting his time to working on their new home. It was something he had secretly wanted to do anyway. He had been jealous of Blaine being able to quit his job at Dalton Elementary to help take care of Brittany. A side benefit of Sam doing this was on days when Blaine had to be out of the house, he could take over.

This was one of those days.

When Kitty came down to breakfast something seemed off. She was not her usual bubbly self. “What’s going on, Munchkin. Are you feeling ok?”

“My tummy kind of hurts but I’m ok.”

Sam set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and felt her forehead “You’re a little warm but you don’t have a fever. Your tummy probably hurts because you ate way too much ice cream last night.”

“So did Aunty Brittany and Aunty Snixx.”

“Aunty Tana, I don’t care what she says to call her, and both of them are pregnant. Do you want to stay home? It’s only a half day.”

“No, my class gets our songs for the Spring Festival today.” Kitty didn’t sound very convincing as she sat down her spoon. “Sammy, I’m nots hungry.”

“You can’t go to school on an empty stomach. What about a piece of toast and glass of apple juice?” When she agreed, Sam went to get the toaster out of the pantry. He hoped it was just the ice cream and not the flu he heard was going around. With two pregnant ladies in the house, this was a good reminder they needed a back-up plan in case something like that happened.

Once he got Kitty to school, he made the decision to have a conversation with Santana about stopping work until at least flu season was over. She was probably exposed to at least 100 people a day at Lopez’s Department Store. He called her mother to ask for help but she just laughed and wished him luck.

Maybe it would be a good idea to wait for Blaine.

When he got back to the house, he found his dad and Carole on the couch, discussing whatever list Burt had on the clipboard he was holding. “What are you doing here, Old Man?” Sam asked as he bent down to kiss Carole’s cheek. “I’m guessing Britt is taking her mid-morning nap.”

“Yes, she fell asleep about 10 minutes after you left. Your father is here because Blaine asked us to help you get ready for Kitty’s birthday party on Saturday. Remember?”

“If I said yes would you believe me?”

“Sam?”

“Of course, I remember. She’s going to be the big zero-seven.” He had barely sat down when he was attacked by an overexcited puppy. “However, I did forget to take Sugar out before I left, so let me take care of her and then we should get down to business. The birthday girl only has a half day at school.”

The house was on 3 acres but they put up a fenced area for Sugar to exercise. The new house was being built on the backside of the property but you could see the construction from where he was standing. The last thing they needed was for the dog to take off and go there.

He walked over to the basket of balls sitting on a table and began to toss them. Blaine rolled his eyes the day he and Kitty came home with 10 cans of tennis balls. It was Kitty’s idea since Sugar had gotten the hang of fetching a ball but not returning it. He tried to explain they could also go get the ball and throw it back, but then she looked at him with her big blue eyes and he found himself driving to Lopez’s sporting goods department. He would do anything for that little girl.

With the thousands of thoughts that went through his mind daily concerning the babies, there was one thing he never worried about…Kitty, or more to the point, his relationship with Kitty changing. He smiled as he flashbacked to the night he admitted to Blaine that he loved him.

_I love Kitty too but she is the amazing, beautiful, Meerkat loving bonus that I get in my life because I love you_

And that was true at the time. Then he found out his ex-girlfriend Lucy was Quinn, Kitty’s biological mother. For one-one hundredth of a second, his heart told him he was Kitty’s father then his head did the math and he knew it wasn’t possible. The thing was, that one-one hundredth of a second never left his heart. In his heart, Kitty was every bit his child as the six others.

Sam hadn’t realized how long he had been out there until he reached in the basket and there were no more tennis balls. “Well girl, I think that’s enough. Let’s go pick up your balls, go back inside and plan the best 7th birthday ever.” They played a little more, Sam trying to get Sugar to put the balls in the basket herself, but she was more interested in knocking the basket over. He finally had them all in the basket when his phone rang. “Hey, Wes. What’s going on?”

“Marley told me Blaine was in NYC. Is that true?”

“It is. He’s taking care of some legal stuff with Hunter and getting fitted for a new tux. He’s Hunter’s best man. But if you would have called him, he could have told you this.”

“Sam, Kitty got sick…”

“Yeah, she said she wasn’t feeling great but thought she could tough out the half day. Do you need me to come get her?”

“Sam, listen to me. I need your permission to take her to the hospital. The school nurse is sure it’s her appendix.”

**Meanwhile in NYC**

“So, he told you to name your daughter Sebrina and that he’d see you soon?”

“Yes. What do you think it means?”

“I think it means I’ve got to break it to Elliot we’ve only got 13 years left in NYC. There’s no way I’m not going to be around to watch you and Sam try to raise a teenage girl with the reincarnated soul Sebastian Smythe.”

“You would never leave NYC for Lima, Ohio.”

“You’re right. How about you build us a vacation place on your property so we can have extended stays?”

Blaine studied Hunter’s expression. He was one of those people you could never tell exactly what he was thinking, so Blaine decided to play his big card. “Maybe I will. It only seems right since you’re going to be her godfather.”

Oh, yeah. That worked. “God…godfather? You want me to be your daughter’s godfather?”

“No, I want you to be both of my daughters’ godfather.”

For once in his life, Hunter Clarington was rendered speechless. When he finally spoke, it was with a huge smile across his face. “Sam’s alright with this?”

“Sam suggested it. I forgotten that I was Kitty’s only godparent when I adopted her. She needs a new one and there is no other choice, Hunt. And with Sebrina, even if she isn’t the reincarnated soul of Sebastian Smythe, she will always have that connection for me. If it’s a problem for Elliot that I keep tying you back to Sebastian…”

“Are you kidding? At Christmas, when Kitty said she was so happy I got her an Uncle Elliot as a present, he turned into a big puddle of goo. He’s the one who insisted her flower girl dress be made by Vera Wang.”

“That was way overboard, although she’s going to love it.”

“But it wasn’t overboard to us. Blaine, you’re my brother. Bound by tragedy and not by blood, but we are brothers.”

Blaine literally bit the inside of his lip to not interrupt. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Elliot and I aren’t going to have kids. We’re not those kinds of people. Before you say something about Sebastian, you’ve got to admit those were highly unusual circumstances. Anyway, when we had the conversation it was Elliot who said whenever we feel the need for a kid fix, we’ll have 9 nieces and nephews to spoil rotten and then give back to their parents.”

“9?”

“I questioned it too but Elliot said there was no way we couldn’t include Santana and Brittany’s girls. So, what I’m saying is, I would love, and be incredibly honored to be your daughters’ godfather.”

“Good” They both laughed through their tears as they pulled out handkerchiefs at the same time. Like, who carried handkerchiefs anymore? “There’s one more thing.”

“Oh god, I’m not sure I can handle anything else.”

“You’re going to have to try. Sam and I want to give one of the boys the name Wesley. If Wes wouldn’t have offered me a job, I wouldn’t have moved to Lima and met Sam.”

“If I remember the story correctly, you told Wes you were taking the job without him offering it to you, but go on.”

“Jerk. Like I was saying, we want to name one of the boys after Wes but as a middle name.”

“Ok, what does that have to do with me?”

“There’s only one name we love to go with it…Aiden. Aiden Wesley Evans.”

“Aiden? That’s my middle name.”

“I know. We…Sorry, that’s Carole’s ringtone. Hey, Carole…Is she alright?...Surgery? Where’s…Burt’s driving?...Ok, I’m leaving for the airport now. I’ll call Mike when I have a fight so he can pick me up. Thanks Carole and have Sam call me as soon as he knows anything.”

Before the call ended, Blaine was already in the guest room, throwing his clothes into his suitcase. Hunter was only a few steps behind. “Blaine, what’s going on? Is it Brittany or the babies?”

“It’s Kitty. She was at school and got sick. They have to take out her appendix. Sam and Burt are on their way to the hospital so there’s no real information yet. I’ve got to get to JFK…”

“No, not JFK. I have a client who owes me a big favor. He has a private jet and it’s small enough we can fly straight into Lima.”

“We?”

“You seriously think I’m not going with you? Take a breath and finish packing. I’ll have us there before she wakes up.”

**Lima Hospital**

“Wes!” Sam ran into the emergency room and saw Wes waiting for him. But… “Why aren’t you with Kitty?”

“Marley’s with her. I thought it would be best to calm you down before you went in. Did you drive here?”

“My dad’s parking the car.”

“Good. Ok, they’re not telling us anything because we aren’t her family but it’s pretty clear it is her appendix and she does need surgery…like now. They need your signature. And Sam, she’s asking for her Dad.”

“Blaine’s on his way. Hunter got them a private plane so they could fly into Lima and not Columbus.”

“No, Sam, you don’t get it. She didn’t ask for her Papa. She asked for her Dad.”

“Excuse me, are you Kitty Evans-Smythe’s Dad?”

Sam had to stop himself from saying yes. “I’m her legal guardian. Her Daddy died 2 years ago” he told the nurse. “Can I see her?”

“The doctor wants to speak to you first.”

The nurse took Sam to the back while Wes waited for Burt. The doctor met him right outside the room. She said the school nurse had been right, it was Kitty’s appendix and it had to come out. Blaine had given verbal permission for the surgery (no wonder the nurse had looked so confused when he said Kitty’s Daddy was dead) but they needed written authorization. After signing the paperwork, he went it. Marley was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Kitty’s hand.

She looked so small. Yes, she was almost 7 and a little small for her age, but her personally and spirit always filled the room.

“Sam?”

“Oh, hey Marley. How is she?”

“She’s fighting the sedative. I think she’s waiting for Sebastian.”

“Wes told me.” Marley got up from the chair and reached for her purse. Sam was so focused on Kitty it took him a moment to register what she was handing him. “Murray? How did you get Murray?”

“He was in her backpack.”

“But she stopped taking him to school weeks ago?” The only answer Marley had for him was a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

“You’res heres.”

Sam sat down and held her hand, heartbroken in the fact he was not the person she wanted. Where was ghost Sebastian when he needed him? Since that wasn’t about to happen, he decided to play along. “Hi, Munch…Sunshine. Of course, I’m here.”

“I don’ts feels goods, Dad.”

“I know but the doctors are going to make you better. Well, you’re not going to feel better when you wake up but when you get home you’ll get lots and lots of snuggles and cuddles until you are better. Does that sound good?”

“Thats sounds awesome. I’m sleepys. Cans we sings the good nights song?”

“You bet. _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_. Are you going to sing with me?”

“Too sleepys. I love you, Dad.”

In one perfectly timed motion, she fell asleep as the orderlies came and wheeled her off to surgery. The nurse from earlier handed him a bag of Kitty’s belongings. There was nothing else to do but wait. Actually, he should call Blaine but there was someone else he wanted to talk to first.

When he got to the waiting room, he practically fell into seat next to Burt. “Where’s Wes and Marley?”

“I sent them home and told everyone else to stay away for the time being. This waiting room isn’t big enough for the Kitty Evans-Smythe fan club. What are you doing with Murray?”

Sam had forgotten he was holding the toy. “He was in her backpack. Dad, how could I not see how sick she was? I should have known.” He dropped his head hoping Burt wouldn’t see the tears he couldn’t stop. “If I was her parent I would have known.”

If Sam was expecting kind words of encouragement from his father, he couldn’t have been more wrong. What he got was a slap to the back of the head. “Ouch! You hit me! What the hell?”

“You listen to me Samuel Matthew Evans, you…are…Kitty’s…parent. This is one of those freak things that happen sometimes when you have kids.”

“But…”

“No buts. Before Blaine adopted Kitty, when he was just her Uncle Blaine, was he her parent?”

“Yes, but…”

“And in 3 months, you’re having 6 kids that you technically had nothing to do with. Will you be their parent?”

“Yes, but…”

“And in 3 months, Santana’s having 2 little girls you did have something to do with. Will you be their parent?”

“No, I’ll be their uncle but…” Burt put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and held tight. It was comforting. Ok, maybe he deserved the smack in the head. “I’m being stupid, aren’t I?”

“No, but I can’t say I’m not concerned about all these doubts you seem to be having. Last month Blaine, now Kitty.”

“I think it has to do with Blaine going to see Hunter to finalize the legalities for the babies. For some reason it got me thinking back to when I found out Lucy was Kitty’s…you know.”

“Incubator?”

And just like that all Sam’s tension was gone.  A reminder of the ridiculous story of how Sebastian explained to Kitty why she didn’t have a mommy reinforced everything his dad had said. Lucy was Kitty’s mother but she would never be her parent. He would never be Kitty’s father but he had the honor of being her parent. That was more than enough.

“Mr. Evans?”

The nurse from before was back. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s just fine. Kitty’s in recovery.” Both Sam and Burt stood causing the nurse to shake her head. “I’m sorry, but only a parent can go back until she’s out of recovery. It’ll be about 2 hours.”

“I’ll call Blaine” Burt said while father and son embraced. Before pulling away, he whispered “Told you you were her parent.”

When Sam got to recovery the charge nurse was not happy to see Murray (the germ-factory as she called him). They made a compromise to wrap him in the same gown and mask Sam had to wear. Once he finally got in the room, he was surprised to see her coloring was better but was appalled at the mess they had made of her hair. He couldn’t use his phone to call home but he did send Carole a text making sure she added Kitty’s hairbrush and favorite pink scrunchies to her overnight bag.

“Dad.”

Oh, no. “Hey Sunshine, how are you feeling?”

“My tummy hurts but whys you callings me Sunshine? You calls me Munchkin.”

Wait…what? “Kitty, do you know who I am?”

“Yous my Dad, silly. You saids I coulds have anything I wants for my birthday and I want you to be my Dad. I’s going back to sleep now.”

Sam sat in stunned silence until he heard “I guess we’ve learned not to trust her with any secrets before she goes under anesthesia.”

“Blaine?”

“How are you doing?” Blaine asked as he pulled up a chair next to Sam. “You’ve had a big day.”

“What…what was she talking about? I’m her Dad?”

“On the plane back from the Grammys she asked why I had to go see Hunter. I told her because of the special way we were getting her brothers and sister there had to be papers like when I adopted her. She asked if she had to have papers for you to be her Dad. I said no, you were already her Dad in every way that mattered but if she wanted papers we could get them.”

“And she said she wanted them?”

“For her birthday. And Love, we are going to have a talk about you saying she could have anything she wanted. We could have wound up with a Meerkat habitat in our backyard.”

“I don’t care.” Sam took Kitty’s hand in one hand and Blaine’s in the other “She’s my daughter.”

 **Baby Name Update (3 months to go)**  
Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B: Aiden Wesley  
Boy C:  
Boy D:  
Boy E:  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s quote about Kitty being the bonus he gets for loving Blaine was in A Boyfriend For Christmas, Chapter 3: Kitty’s Most Awesomest Thing Ever
> 
> The incubator story was in A Family For Christmas, Chapter 2: Kitty’s Extraordinary Merry Christmas
> 
> Wow, that was even "more Hallmarky" than I planned


	4. Kitty's Favorite Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, Sam and Kitty (and a surprise guest) go to New York for Hunter’s wedding, one last trip before the babies arrive…or so they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Hallmark’s “Christmas in July” this chapter is particularly Hallmark-y.

Due to her appendix, Kitty’s 7th birthday went from a Princess Party Extravaganza to a Meerkat Manor marathon with family and Grammie Carol’s homemade chicken soup. Hunter and Elliot, who flew back with Blaine, even stayed…until their wedding planner called and reminded them the wedding was in 6 weeks. About an hour before they left, Blaine looked out into the back yard and saw them walking the property with Sam and Burt. He had a funny feeling the joke about a pool house for the New Yorkers wasn’t as outrageous as it once sounded.

Once Kitty returned to school, it felt like life kicked into high gear. Sam and Burt spent most of their time at the new house build. Santana agreed to stop working at Lopez’s but was now working from home on beefing up the store’s online sales. Blaine was overwhelmed between ordering items to set up the nursery (Was 500 diapers enough to start?), Kitty’s schedule of activities and appointments, being Hunter’s best man and writing jingles for Jeff and Nick’s new TV show about a small advertising company.

He still hadn’t figured out how that happened.

He also tried to spend as much time as possible with Brittany. When she was 10 weeks from her due date, her doctor suggested she stay the remainder of her pregnancy in the hospital. She said no, pointing out she had been faithful to bedrest, had had zero medical issues and someone was always around. The compromise was made she could stay home until she was 4 weeks out, as long as she had a full-time nurse.

Blaine wasn’t on board but was quickly brought around when he met Nurse Robin. For some reason she reminded him of his manager, Sue.

April quickly turned to May and Blaine and Sam were faced with the reality the house wouldn’t be finished by the first of June. Even though the babies weren’t due until the end of the month, they were well aware the chances of the sextuplets going to full term was astronomical.

Focus turned to what they called the Great Room which would act as the babies’ nursey. Kitty’s room and the kitchen also took priority. Then, despite everyone else thinking they had lost their minds, the husbands decided their bedroom could be finished later. They would be sleeping in the nursery (for at least the first few months) anyway. However, Blaine insisted their master bath with soaker tub big enough for two make the “Before Babies” list. Sam agreed, realizing while their lives would be revolving around their children, they had to make sure they took care of themselves and their marriage. And the thought of sneaking away to have a bath with his sexy husband was all the motivation he needed to get it done.

It took only 2 weeks, finishing the day before they left for Hunter and Elliot’s wedding.

Hunter had arranged a private jet to and from, so they felt better about taking an extra day. Blaine thought there would be a lot of last-minute best man duties to take care of but the wedding planner had everything covered. The only things they had to do was #1 Get Sam a tuxedo since he was now participating in the ceremony and #2 Kitty needed a final fitting on her flower girl dress.

When Elliot’s mother volunteered to take her to Vera Wang it allowed Blaine and Sam to do something that would soon become a thing of the past, go out to lunch…alone.

“I still can’t believe this place is in the middle of Central Park” Sam said with awe, looking across the lake at people rowing boats. “Got to admit, I like this a lot better than the spinning restaurant we ate at last time we were here.”

“Me too. Plus, it’s such a beautiful day, sitting out here on the deck is really nice.”

Sam could tell Blaine’s thoughts were elsewhere so he reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “If something happens back in Lima, Dad will call.” When there was no response, he tried again. “Sebastian would be happy for Hunter.”

“I know” Blaine sighed, as he continued to look out on the water. “And yes, this is about Sebastian, in a way.”

“Ok” Sam didn’t know where Blaine was going with this but it didn’t sound good.

“In the beginning I was fine using Seb’s money on the house because he would have insisted on paying for it. I have no doubt about that. It’s just it has been so much more money than I thought.”

Soooo not where he thought Blaine was going with this. “Well, Muriel is buying the old house for San and Britt and I’ve still got quite a bit left from the insurance I got when I busted my shoulder…”

“No” Blaine smiled across at Sam. Of course, his amazing husband jumped in with ways to fix what he thought was the problem. “Like I said, Seb would want to do this for us. He’d be pissed if we didn’t let him. What I’m trying to say is...what would you think if I gave the rest away? I mean after pulling out enough money to send Kitty to college and then either law or veterinary school. We both know she’s either going to argue with people or save meerkats for a living.”

Sam laughed so hard he apologized to those around them for the interruption. “That’s our girl.”

“I’d also keep enough for a gap year in Paris, a post-graduation year of world travel, a condo, wedding, house kids, kid’s college…”

“Blaine, I get it. It’s sounds like you’ve been planning this for a while. Do you know what you’d want to do?”

“I do…a charity for single fathers. Seb always said how fortunate he was he had the money to spend those first years with Kitty. He…why are you smiling?”

“Because I’m so frickin’ proud of you.” Sam leaned over to kiss his husband, not noticing their waiter had arrived.

“Good afternoon, my name is…Blaine?”

Well, that ruined the mood. “Hello, Kurt.”

It was Sam who broke the awkward silence, knowing exactly who Kurt was. “I’m Sam, by the way…Sam Evans. Blaine’s husband, Kitty’s Dad, father of the soon-to-be Evans 6. So, if you could bring us a couple of ice teas, we’ll check out the menu so we can get down to business. We’ve got baby names to decide.”

Kurt gave an eye roll, tisk combination Blaine had found annoying even when he thought this was the man he would be with forever. “Living in Ohio with 7 kids, Blaine? Seriously? What happened to the next “It Boy” of New York? How could you let your so-called husband force you to give up your dreams?”

“Sam didn’t force me to do anything. My dreams didn’t change, they’ve expanded. Yes, I have 7 kids but I’ve also won an Emmy and a Grammy since getting married. Amazing what I could accomplish with a supportive partner beside me.”

“And even though Blaine has the class not to bring up what you did, I will. I’m assuming you’re working as a waiter because Carmen Tibideaux had you blackballed after forging Blaine’s name to a performance contract. Although, she was nice enough to drop the lawsuit after Blaine won his.”

“Yeah, Kurt. You still owe me that dollar. I’d say we’d take it out of the tip but I think it best you tell the manager we want a different server.” Kurt left in a huff and Blaine leaned over to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Whenever you get those doubts of yours, and think I should be back in New York, remember this moment.”

“Got it, Babe. Now, let’s do what I said and look at the menus. We still have 3 sons without names.”

The next afternoon, Blaine and Kitty were in a back room of the wedding venue, waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle. At the rehearsal, it was quickly realized the ring-bearer (Elliot’s 3 year-old nephew) needed assistance. So, instead of the best men upfront waiting, Elliot’s best man (and older brother/ring-bearer’s father) would walk with the little boy and Blaine would walk with Kitty.

She was not happy about it.

“Our babies are going to be better than Myron.”

“It’s not a case of better per…” Who was he kidding? The little terror had swallowed one of the practice rings. “Yes, our babies will be better but Dad and I are relying on you to help teach them how to be better.”

“Because Daddy taught me how to be a good baby.” Blaine sensed Kitty was missing Sebastian a little more than usual this week. As much as she liked Elliot, watching Hunter marry him had to be rough. He wished he would have thought of this earlier so Kitty could have talked it out with her therapist beforehand.

While trying not to crush the $5,000 Vera Wang original his 7 year-old daughter was wearing, Blaine picked Kitty up and placed her on his lap. “Your Daddy didn’t teach you how to be a good baby. He taught you how to be the best baby. Now, you really want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

There was a long (and slightly worrying) pause until… “Do you think if Daddy was still here, Uncle Hunter would be my Papa and not you?”

Ah, he had wondered if this would happen. “I don’t know. Sebastian said more than once he’d be a horrible husband. But, when you were born, he thought he’d be a horrible daddy.”

“He was wrong.”

“Yes, he was.”

Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door. Who came through was a surprise for both of them. “Uncle Finn!”

Kitty freed herself and ran toward him. It took a second for Blaine to realize what was happening, and then the panic to set in. “Watch her dress and hair! It took Sam forever to get those flowers in her French braids.” His words caused them both to slow down. Finn gently picked Kitty up so she could kiss his cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited” Finn laughed knowing that wasn’t what Blaine meant. “I was supposed to take my last final on Tuesday but I talked my professor into letting me take it early so I could get home and help my family prepare for the 8 babies due in 6 weeks. He didn’t believe me at first.”

“It is a rather unbelievable story. What convinced him?”

“Face Timing with Britt and Tana. I’m really glad I pushed for it because, like Dude, Sam is singing? In public? How did that happen?”

“Myron’s a stupid baby.”

“Kitty…”

“Sorry, Papa.”

He was sure she wasn’t but at least she didn’t go off into an argument defending herself. He’d take the win where he could get it. “Due to a couple of problems with the ring-bearer, I’m walking up the aisle with Kitty instead of standing up front. Sam was the only other person who knew the song I wrote for the ceremony.”

Finn put Kitty down and went to leave. “I was supposed to tell you 10 minutes but it’s probably more like 5 now. I’m going to check on Sam. By the way, Hunter’s partner Jesse…his fiancée is pis…not happy she wasn’t asked to sing.”

“That's Rachel”

“The best friend of your…” Blaine’s eyes went wide but Finn stopped himself. Everyone knew to never (ever, ever) mention Kurt in front of Kitty. “She’s hot but I feel sorry for Jesse. That woman is a total diva.”

When they were alone again, Blaine gave himself and then Kitty a once over. “Ready to get your Uncle Hunter married to Uncle Elliot?”

“Yes, but…” she squeezed his hand and then with complete sincerity “You taught be how to be a good baby too. Daddy was the best daddy but you were the best Uncle Blaine. I love you, Papa.”

Damn it! He wasn’t going to cry!

If Kitty brought tears to his eyes, hearing his husband sing (which he didn’t do nearly enough) pushed Blaine over the edge.

 _One look at you,_  
_My whole life falls in line._  
_I prayed for you_  
_Before I called you mine._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true._

 _I get to love you._  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you._  
_It's a promise I'm making to you:_  
_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_  
_Forever I'm yours, Forever I do._

 _I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_

The ceremony went flawlessly…well, except for when Myron threw his pillow and it almost knocked over one of the candles, thus lighting the entire venue on fire. This time when Blaine heard Kitty mutter “Stupid Baby” he didn’t correct her.

The reception was just as perfect although, after the pillow incident, Hunter had the cake moved to the back until it was time to cut it.

About an hour in, Sam went to check on how things were going in Lima, leaving Blaine to have the conversation he had been avoiding but knew he couldn’t escape completely. “Hi, Rachel.”

“Hi. I’m glad I finally found you alone. I just wanted to tell you the song you wrote for Hunter and Elliot was beautiful. And your husband…”

“Was amazing” Blaine finished for her, almost daring Rachel to challenge the statement.

“Of course, he was. Everyone saw the way Sam looked at you and Kitty as you two walked up the aisle. He sang from a place of pure love. You’re a very lucky man, Blaine. Plus, he’s totally hot!”

It was then Blaine remembered Rachel had not only been his ex’s best friend. She was there when he heard the news of Sebastian’s death. When Kurt suggested they go celebrate their performance anyway, Rachel not only got a cab, but stayed with him and Kitty until Hunter, Jeff and Nick arrived.

She had been his friend too. “I agree, my husband is totally hot. And your fiancée is quite handsome. You and Jesse seem happy.”

“We are…really, really happy. I’m so glad you sued Kurt for forging those contracts with Carmen Tibideaux.” Rachel smiled at Blaine’s attempt not to laugh but then her expression changed. “He called me the other day.”

“Kurt? Wait, I know you don’t live with him anymore but are you saying you don’t even talk?”

“Not for almost 2 years since I (air quotes) betrayed him.”

“Oh, Rach. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I miss the boy I came to NYC with all those years ago, not the man he became. Now, you’ve got to tell me. Did you and Sam finally decide on names for those babies?”

“Seriously? After everything said when Sam and I saw Kurt, he talked crap about us deciding baby names?”

“Oh, no. He had a lot to say. Let me think. The Hippie…”

“Hippie?”

“Sam’s long hair and pony tail. Anyway, the Hippie is keeping you prisoner in Ohio with 7 kids…your talent is being wasted…if the 2 of you were still together, he could help you reach your true potential…but back to what’s important…baby names. You’re having 5 boys and a girl?”

“Yes, Kitty asked Santa for a brother named Sebastian and we got what we’re calling the Evans 6. And since we couldn’t name all the boys Sebastian, and naming just one of them felt wrong, our daughter’s name is Sebrina.”

“That’s sweet. What made you think of it?”

“Um, Sebastian came to me in a dream. Sam and I joke about if reincarnation is real, we’re in a lot of trouble. It’s not funny!”

“Yes, it is” Rachel said as she caught her breath. “What about the boys?”

“There’s Aiden after Hunter and Hudson after Finn’s dad…”

“Finn?”

Blaine pointed to Finn and Kitty out on the dance floor. “Finn is Sam’s step-brother.”

“Oh, my. He’s um…tall.”

“Rachel Berry, you are an engaged woman.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look” which caused them both to giggle. “What about the other 3 babies?”

“Those were the names we were working on when we saw Kurt. We decided to name 2 of the boys after our dads…Jackson Burt and Charles William. I had begun to reconnect with my dad before he died so it felt right. However, we went with middle names first since Sam’s dad refused to let us name one of the boys Burt.”

“And the last boy’s name?”

“No clue but we’ve got a couple of weeks left.” Blaine was happy he was able to say that without sheer panic in his voice. It felt like a bad omen not having a name for the baby but he promised himself he wouldn’t obsess about it until they were back in Lima. “What about you? Any plans now that you’ve finished your run in _Waitress_ or are you focusing on wedding planning?”

“Wedding planning and…I signed a recording contract.”

Blaine pulled her into a hug and when they pulled apart “That’s fantastic!”

“So fantastic you’ll let me record the beautiful song your husband just sang?”

Ok, now he understood the diva moment Finn thought he witnessed. She wasn’t upset she wasn’t singing (ok, maybe a little). She was excited about the song. However…“Sorry, no. That’s Hunter and Elliot’s song.”

His quick response obviously surprised her. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I didn’t think…”

“What about recording _This Time_?” Before she could answer Sam came back into the hall and Blaine didn’t like what he saw. “Rachel, excuse me.” It took everything within him not to run but walk as quickly as possible so not to draw attention. “Sam…”

“Britt went into labor. They were able to get her to the hospital and stop the contractions but…”

“But what?”

“Not before Sebrina was born.”

TBC

 **Baby Name Update (Time’s Up)**  
Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B: Aiden Wesley  
Boy C: Jackson Burt  
Boy D: Charles William  
Boy E: TBD  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Get To Love You: Bronleewee, Matthew; Eckford, Margaret 2016


End file.
